Talk:Aziz
Identity In 4x16, when Mitch Anderson was in the air, Marwan told him that Aziz hid the files in a hard drive in the apartment, and asked Anderson if he knew the location. Mitch replied that "ask Aziz", but Marwan informed that "Aziz is dead", to which Anderson was shocked at. This means that Aziz was still alive before Anderson got into the fighter jet, or at least infiltrated the air base. And the only terrorist who was killed in that time of period was the hostage sniper. So i think we got a match for Aziz's identity. --William (talk) 04:57, June 15, 2015 (UTC) : How can we rule out that Aziz was not one of the zillion dudes that got bumped off at Omar's compound? 15:39, June 15, 2015 (UTC) ::*Anderson was surprised to learn about Aziz's death. Had Aziz been one of the compound terrorists or anyone slain earlier in the day, I doubt he would have such expression since he was LA the whole day. ::*Nicole was sent there shortly after 10:00 pm. Why would they search the apartment at the very moment and risked being found by the authorities? If Aziz was the sniper, it would make sense: he was killed not long ago, so they need to get rid of evidence related to him, like Dave Evans. ::*Since shooting down AF1 was the key phrase in the plan, I don't think Marwan would reveal it to some cannon folders at the compound. --William (talk) 15:54, June 15, 2015 (UTC) :::I do not think that Anderson's surprise instantly means Aziz was killed in that specific window. Anderson could not have seen Aziz for a while, we don't certainly that he spoke to him the moment he drove into the air base. Perhaps Aziz was never seen, perhaps he died of a heart attack, perhaps all sorts of stuff. Just because we saw certain stuff on-screen doesn't mean we can rule out everything that possibly happened off screen--Acer4666 (talk) 18:31, June 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::I admitted I've made a mistake: in 4x16, Nicole said she had been there looking for the hard drive for almost an hour, which means that Aziz wasn't the sniper. ::::But I also got some new details: According to Marwan, Aziz told his one of his men he hid a hard drive before he was killed, which means Aziz was some sort of ring leader, and he was killed, not martyred himself or had a heart attack. But after checking the death list, I couldn't find such person matching the profile. Guess we will never know. ::::Say, I was, "pretty happy", when I thought we could determine who is Aziz, but the result was sad and annoying. The writers need to fasten the plot and they probably had the idea from Anthony Azizi, and bump - comes the poor Aziz. --William (talk) 15:43, June 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::: I definitely know that feeling, a new name is discovered. My favorite was when an editor (Proudhug, I think) informed me that the Card Game identified Robert Joseph. Must have looked like I had brain damage, grinning so much. 04:14, June 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::But still, we still haven't found the actor who played him, sigh...will we? ::::And honestly, the names they created are just pretty lame. Thinking about Davis Cole, Meredith Reed, Jordan Reed, Steve Harris, Adam Morgan, and Kate Morgan. Seriously, Kate Morgan? That's just, too plain and common, in my opinion. I'm glad they didn't name Erik and Adrian John Smith and Jim Jones. --William (talk) 08:02, June 17, 2015 (UTC) D4ANT? I don't think a posthumous character like him belongs in Day 4 Antagonists category. He is part of Maewan Terrorist Cell--SuperbowserX (talk) 02:46, February 29, 2016 (UTC) :Why not? He most likely died during Day 4, and his actions before he died hindered the efforts of the protagonists--Acer4666 (talk) 08:58, February 29, 2016 (UTC)